Esprit de Noël
by Twinkle Wave
Summary: Texte proposé pour l'édition de Noël 2018 des Chalusse d'Ébène. Différents noëls d'Andromeda au cours de sa vie.


Bonjour tout le monde !

Si vous arrivez sur cette histoire, c'est probablement par le biais de la page FaceBook de Chalusse. En effet, je vous présente aujourd'hui le texte que j'ai proposé à l'édition de Noël du concours ''Les Chalusse d'Ébène". C'était la première fois que je participais à un concours de ce genre et je dois dire que je ne suis pas déçue puisque je fais partie des auteurs primés !

Je vous laisse donc avec mon texte tel que je l'ai envoyé au jury (j'ai seulement corrigé les quelques fautes qui y traînaient) et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

Pour celles et ceux qui sont arrivés là par hasard, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture aussi.

* * *

Andromeda a trois ans. Assise sur un coussin en velours pourpre posé à même le sol devant l'énorme sapin de Noël qui orne le salon, elle serre contre son cœur la poupée en porcelaine que lui ont offert ses grands-parents. Avec un sourire émerveillé, elle passe ses doigts enfantins sur la jolie robe en dentelle que porte la poupée, sur ses belles boucles blondes savamment arrangées, sur son visage aux joues roses et elle admire encore une fois la perfection de ses grands yeux bleus. Puis son regard se pose sur Bellatrix, à quelques mètres d'elle, qui sourit tendrement, penchée au-dessus d'un berceau recouvert de mousseline blanche dont s'échappent quelques gazouillements et elle sait, au fond d'elle, qu'aucune poupée, aussi parfaite soit-elle, ne pourra rivaliser avec celle qui se trouve dans ce berceau, la plus belle de toutes : sa petite sœur Narcissa.

.

Andromeda a huit ans. Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil avec Narcissa qui est assise sur ses genoux occupée à défaire l'emballage d'un chocolat de Noël, elle boit les paroles de Bellatrix qui raconte son premier trimestre à Poudlard. Sa sœur parle en faisant de grands gestes pour évoquer la magnificence du château, la beauté du parc et la somptuosité de la salle commune de Serpentard.

\- … et les sapins de Noël qui décorent la Grande Salle sont grands comme..., continue Bellatrix en se grandissant au maximum, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et levant les bras.

Elle semble chercher ses mots pendant quelques secondes, tout en gardant sa posture.

\- Ils sont immenses, conclut-elle finalement en reprenant sa pose initiale. Le nôtre est ridicule en comparaison.

Andromeda tourne la tête vers le sapin du salon qui a pourtant une belle taille.

\- J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard, soupire-t-elle.

.

Andromeda a douze ans. Elle déplace un pion blanc sur l'échiquier éclairé par le grand feu qui brûle dans la cheminée de marbre et regrette aussitôt son coup quand elle le voit se faire piétiner par le cavalier noir de Sirius.

\- Tu n'es pas concentrée, ce n'est pas drôle, ronchonne son cousin en époussetant la case où se trouvait le pion.

\- Excuse-moi, répond Andromeda avec un léger sourire.

Sirius hausse les épaules.

\- Tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder la table des adultes.

Andromeda ne répond pas mais tourne pour la énième fois sa tête vers l'autre côté de la pièce. Elle ne les entend pas mais elle devine le sujet de leur conversation à leur air de conspirateurs et à la manière qu'ils ont de se pencher les uns vers les autres. Bellatrix est avec eux. Andromeda sait que sa sœur est encore trop jeune pour être autorisée à parler mais elle peut quand même l'imaginer, ses grands yeux noirs brillant d'intelligence, ne perdant pas une miette de la conversation.

\- Je ne veux jamais m'asseoir à cette table, déclare Sirius en ramenant l'attention d'Andromeda sur lui.

Andromeda regarde son cousin avec amusement.

\- Tu n'as que cinq ans, le rassure-t-elle. Ce n'est pas tout de suite que tu vas te retrouver à la table des adultes.

\- Toi, tu iras bientôt, soupire Sirius. Ce n'est pas juste. Il n'y aura plus personne pour rester avec moi pendant les repas de famille. Narcissa ne veut jamais jouer avec moi et Regulus est trop petit.

Andromeda se tourne vers Narcissa qui est assise un peu plus loin, bien droite dans un fauteuil à côté du sapin orné d'or et d'argent, absorbée dans la contemplation du livre d'images qu'elle tient sur ses genoux. Avec sa robe en dentelle blanche et le bandeau argenté qui orne ses cheveux blonds, elle ressemble aux petits angelots qui décorent le sapin.

\- Regulus va grandir et jouer avec toi, reprend Andromeda sans détacher les yeux de sa sœur. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Sirius ne semble pas convaincu mais hoche néanmoins la tête avant de reporter son attention sur l'échiquier.

\- Aller... C'est à ton tour de jouer. Et concentre-toi cette fois !

.

Andromeda a quinze ans. Dans sa bouche, les pâtisseries de Noël ont un goût amer. Elle essaye de ne pas prêter attention à la conversation qui se déroule à sa gauche, où il n'est question que de pureté du sang et de supériorité des sorciers sur les Moldus, et elle est écœurée à chaque fois qu'elle entend Bellatrix approuver avec force ce que disent ses parents. Elle essaye d'oublier où elle se trouve alors elle pense à ce Gryffondor de son année, Tonks. Elle n'a jamais osé l'aborder mais elle aime bien l'observer quand elle sait qu'il ne la voit pas.

L'expression ''Sang-de-Bourbe'' la tire brusquement de sa rêverie. C'est Bellatrix qui l'a prononcée et Andromeda se demande encore une fois combien de temps va durer le repas. En face d'elle, Narcissa ne détache pas ses yeux de l'écrin contenant le collier qu'elle a reçu pour Noël. Comme souvent, Andromeda se demande à quoi pense sa petite sœur. Elle n'est pas comme Bellatrix qui aime être le centre de l'attention en exprimant haut et fort ses opinions. Au contraire, Narcissa est généralement silencieuse et se contente de répondre qu'elle est d'accord avec les autres quand on lui demande son avis sur un sujet. Mais Andromeda n'arrive jamais à vraiment connaître le fond de sa pensée.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, assis devant la cheminée, Sirius et Regulus jouent aux cartes. Sirius a ce regard protecteur qu'il réserve uniquement à son petit frère et Andromeda se demande vaguement depuis quand Bellatrix a arrêté de les regarder comme ça, Narcissa et elle.

.

Andromeda a dix-sept ans. Elle se sent bien, aimée et protégée. Elle est assise avec Ted dans une salle de classe vide. Ensemble, ils regardent la neige tomber doucement sur le parc de Poudlard.

\- Qu'ont dit tes parents quand tu leur a annoncé que tu ne rentrerais pas pour Noël ? lui demande Ted en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Andromeda sourit à son contact.

\- Rien... Je leur ai dit que je voulais réviser pour les ASPIC et que je serai plus tranquille en restant à Poudlard. Ce qui est vrai. La seule chose qui leur importe, c'est que je rentre à la maison en avril pour le mariage de Bella.

\- Ah oui... Elle épouse Lestrange, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que ta sœur aimerait un garçon comme lui...

Andromeda hausse les épaules.

\- Elle ne l'aime pas, lui. Elle aime la pureté de son sang.

Ted reste silencieux quelques instants.

\- Ta famille ne voudra jamais de moi, murmure-t-il finalement.

Andromeda se tourne vers lui et passe doucement sa main des ses cheveux.

\- Je me fiche de ce que ma famille veut. Moi, je t'aime. Et c'est la seule chose qui importe.

.

Andromeda a dix-neuf ans. Elle n'arrive pas à s'arrêter de pleurer, même si elle est consciente des efforts de Ted pour essayer de la consoler. Elle serre contre elle les deux lettres qu'elles a reçues. La première est la lettre de Bellatrix, qui la prévient que si elle les rencontre un jour, elle ou son Sang-de-Bourbe de mari, elle n'hésitera pas un seul instant à les tuer de ses propres mains pour avoir ainsi déshonorer la noble et très ancienne maison des Black. La seconde est la lettre de Narcissa, qui écrit simplement qu'elle ne comprend pas comment une telle chose a pu se produire mais qu'elle a été effacée de la tapisserie et que désormais elle est une étrangère, elle ne la considère plus comme sa sœur. Alors Andromeda pleure, recroquevillée sur le sol, à peine éclairée par les lumières de Noël, parce que c'est la seule chose à faire. Et elle répète encore et encore qu'elle n'a plus de famille. Ted la serre contre elle et lui caresse les cheveux pour la calmer.

\- C'est moi ta famille, maintenant.

.

Andromeda a vingt-et-un ans. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle vient chez ses beaux-parents, elle est émerveillée par la multitude d'objets qu'elle n'a vus nulle part ailleurs et dont elle ne comprend pas le fonctionnement. Son regard s'arrête sur les guirlandes électriques qui illuminent le sapin et elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser qu'elle préfère la lumière plus douce des bougies.

Un raclement de gorge de Ted la ramène à la réalité.

\- Andromeda et moi, on a quelque chose à vous dire.

Elle tourne la tête vers son mari pour lui sourire gentiment, lui laissant le plaisir d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents.

\- On va avoir un bébé.

Andromeda peut voir l'émotion dans les yeux des parents de Ted qui se remplissent de larmes et elle se demande comment sa propre famille réagira à la nouvelle. Elle se demande si cela vaut vraiment la peine de la leur annoncer. Elle se demande si la guerre qui gronde au dehors se calmera un jour, si son enfant grandira dans un environnement sain, en sécurité. Elle aimerait se détendre et simplement profiter du repas de Noël mais toutes ces inquiétudes ne cessent jamais de la ronger.

.

Andromeda a vingt-cinq ans. Elle regarde sa petite Nymphadora de trois ans qui déchire le papier cadeau en riant. Elle se dit que, finalement, la guerre ne lui a pas tout enlevé et qu'il y a encore des raisons d'être heureux. Sa bonne humeur s'efface un petit peu quand elle lit une légère tristesse dans les yeux de son mari. Elle s'approche de lui et passe une main réconfortante dans son dos.

\- On aurait mis tes parents en danger en allant chez eux, murmure-t-elle.

\- Je sais, soupire Ted en passant une main lasse sur son visage. C'est juste que c'est la première fois qu'on ne passe pas Noël tout ensemble depuis notre mariage... Et ça fait longtemps que Dora ne les a pas vus...

Andromeda baisse les yeux vers sa fille qui tourbillonne dans le salon en chantant à tue-tête des chansons aux paroles incompréhensibles, loin des préoccupations de ses parents.

\- Il y aura d'autres occasions... Et puis, cette guerre va bien se terminer un jour.

.

Andromeda a trente ans. Avec un sourire, elle écoute Nymphadora, le visage barbouillée de chocolat, qui chante avec son père et son grand-père des chansons de Noël moldues qu'elle ne connaît pas devant l'appareil photo que tient la mère de Ted.

Elle se demande si ses sœurs connaîtront un jour Nymphadora. Mais elle ne se fait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Elle sait que Narcissa est mère depuis un an et demi, maintenant. Pourtant, elle n'a jamais rencontré son neveu. Quand à Bellatrix, elle est à Azkaban et elle n'est certainement pas prête d'en sortir. Elle aurait aimé que sa fille connaisse Sirius mais lui aussi est en prison depuis qu'il a assassiné un homme et tué une dizaine de moldus. Avec un soupir, Andromeda songe que la famille Black a réussi à corrompre le seul membre qu'elle pensait capable de devenir quelqu'un de bien.

En regardant de nouveau le tableau que forment Nymphadora et les deux hommes à ses côtés, elle est reconnaissante envers sa belle-famille d'être présente auprès de sa fille quand sa propre famille ne cherche même pas à la rencontrer.

.

Andromeda a trente-trois ans. Pendant qu'elle aide Nymphadora a choisir sa tenue pour le réveillon, elle l'écoute raconter encore une fois combien les décorations de Noël sont belles à Poudlard, comment le parc du château est tout blanc à cause de la neige, comment elle se sent bien quand elle s'installe dans les fauteuils confortables devant la cheminée de la salle commune de Poufsouffle avec ses amis et Andromeda est rassurée de voir que sa fille se plaît autant à Poudlard, même si elle est contente de la retrouver pour les vacances de Noël.

.

Andromeda a trente-neuf ans. Elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être déçue en regardant Ted dresser la table du réveillon pour deux personnes. En la voyant ainsi, son mari s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras.

\- C'est sa dernière année à Poudlard, c'est normal qu'elle veuille profiter un peu..., la rassure-t-il. Et puis, n'oublie pas qu'on a fait la même chose au même âge ! ajoute-il en riant.

Andromeda sourit à sa dernière remarque mais ne rit pas pour autant.

\- C'est la première fois qu'elle ne fête pas Noël avec nous...

\- Notre fille grandit, tu ne peux pas l'en empêcher... Et il y a encore des tas de réveillons à fêter... En attendant, nous, on a un Noël en amoureux à célébrer !

Andromeda soupire une dernière fois et suit finalement Ted jusqu'à la table où brille une multitude de bougies.

.

Andromeda a quarante-deux ans. Elle s'applique à découper la dinde de Noël en prêtant une oreille distraite à Ted qui embête Nymphadora à propos du fait qu'elle ne leur a encore jamais présenté d'homme.

\- Pour l'instant, les études sont plus importantes, répond Nymphadora avec sérieux. Ma formation touche à sa fin, je serai diplômée dans le courant de l'année.

Andromeda pince les lèvres, comme à chaque fois que sa fille mentionne ses études.

\- Dora, commence-t-elle, tu es sûre que...

\- Maman, je t'arrête tout de suite, la coupe sa fille. Je sais ce que tu vas dire et je veux être Auror, j'ai travaillé dur pour y arriver. Je sais que ça ne te plaît pas mais c'est de ma vie qu'il s'agit. C'est à moi de choisir.

\- Mais c'est un métier dangereux ! s'obstine Andromeda. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois blessée ou pire ! Il y a encore des adeptes de magie noire qui sont dans la nature et...

\- Justement ! Il faut des gens pour les retrouver ! Et je veux en faire partie !

Andromeda lève les yeux au ciel et se tourne vivement vers son mari en quête de soutien. Mais elle sait que c'est peine perdue. Ted ne prend jamais parti sur ce sujet.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de tout ça, soupire-t-il. Oui, c'est un métier dangereux et je n'encourage personne à suivre cette voie mais Dora a raison. C'est sa vie, ce n'est pas à nous de décider ce qu'elle doit faire ou non.

Nymphadora approuve avec vigueur et entame aussitôt un autre sujet de conversation. Andromeda n'est pas convaincue mais elle se contente de continuer à servir la dinde en silence. Elle s'est encore disputée avec sa fille et elle se désole intérieurement d'avoir ainsi gâché une partie de leur réveillon.

.

Andromeda a quarante-six ans. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, Ted n'est pas avec elle pour Noël et elle se demande, le cœur serré, si elle reverra son mari un jour. À côté d'elle, Nymphadora fait les cent pas devant le sapin de Noël qui orne le salon.

\- Je veux sortir, je n'en peux plus d'être enfermée ici ! s'exaspère la jeune femme.

\- Tu ne peux pas sortir, répond Andromeda avec lassitude. De toute façon, avec ton ventre, tu n'irais pas bien loin.

Nymphadora passe avec tendresse une main sur son ventre rebondi.

\- J'ai hâte qu'il arrive... J'en ai marre de passer ma vie ici à ne rien faire. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi inutile de ma vie !

Andromeda ne répond pas, elle préfère mille fois savoir sa fille en sécurité auprès d'elle que dans la nature à traquer des gens qui veulent la voir morte. Cette pensée l'amène à songer à Bellatrix, perdue quelque part entre le fanatisme et la folie, puis à Narcissa, qui n'est plus qu'une invitée dans sa propre demeure. Et elle se dit que, finalement, même si Ted n'est pas là, c'est sans doute elle qui passera le meilleur Noël.

.

\- Grand-mère ! Regarde ce que j'ai eu comme cadeau !

Andromeda ouvre les yeux sans se souvenir de s'être assoupie. Elle a à peine le temps d'apercevoir un objet coloré dans les mains de son petit-fils avant que celui-ci ne reparte en courant à travers le salon des Weasley pour retrouver Victoire au pied du sapin.

\- J'ai essayé de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne vous réveille mais il court beaucoup trop vite pour moi... Il me rappelle Charlie au même âge...

Andromeda cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et lève la tête vers Molly qui lui sourit gentiment.

\- Vous voulez un thé, Andromeda ?

\- Oui, merci...

\- Je vais vous chercher ça.

Laissée seule, Andromeda se redresse pour s'installer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Elle a cinquante-deux ans, maintenant. Ses yeux se posent avec tendresse sur son petit Teddy qui a déjà cinq ans et qui fait le grand devant Victoire, puis son regard se pose tour à tour sur chacun des Weasley et sur leurs épouses respectives, certaines enceintes, et elle se dit qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir rencontrée une famille aussi grande et chaleureuse qui l'a accueillie en son sein comme une membre à part entière. Et quand son regard croise celui de Harry, elle sait que, d'une certaine manière, il pense à la même chose qu'elle.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plu et que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'imaginer puis à l'écrire.

Si le commentaire du jury vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ou à m'envoyer un MP. Mais avant ça, donnez-moi votre propre avis !


End file.
